Soul Tomb
The Soul Tomb was an independent space. It was extremely important to Blood Moon. If the Soul Tomb was destroyed, all the Yin specters hibernating in it would turn into nothingness. That was a blow that Blood Moon could not bear. The Soul Tomb was Blood Moon’s weakness.The Yin specters hibernating in the Soul Tomb lacked any combat power before they possessed a body. If a mighty figure from the Desolate race, such as the Shepherd Boy, entered the Soul Tomb, Blood Moon’s Yin specters could not fight him.In the tens of millions of years, Blood Moon had used various methods to ensure the safety of the Soul Tomb. They hid the location of where the Soul Tomb was, preventing people from knowing where the extreme Yin place was. However, there was no perfect secret. The Soul Tomb’s location could not be kept hidden forever. Over the tens of millions of years, the Desolate race had infiltrated the Human race repeatedly, allowing them to track the Yin specters, eventually inferring, predicting and searching for where the extreme Yin land was. Eventually, the Desolate race managed to find the Soul Tomb.However, Blood Moon had set up large amounts of preventive measures around the Soul Tomb. Blood Moon had set up numerous large arrays surrounding and inside the Soul Tomb. The layers of large arrays interleaved amongst each other, making it like a maze. Even if the Desolate race had numerous experts, it was also extremely difficult for them to crack so many large arrays.Furthermore, within the large arrays, there was one ancient array pattern that came from the 12 Empyrean Heavens. This array was common in the 12 Empyrean Heavens and it was often used in a heritage mystic realm of some legendary figure. It’s purpose was to limit one’s bone age. When peerless figures in the 12 Empyrean Heavens left their heritage behind, they naturally wanted their heritage to be inherited by a youth with enormous potential, so that they could push the heritage to their full potential, eventually becoming their successors.They definitely did not wish for old fools that had lived for tens of millions of years, especially their rivals, to take the cultivation techniques and treasures that they had accumulated all their lives away, giving them a free meal. At this moment, an array pattern that limited the bone age was extremely useful.The Soul Tomb used an array pattern like that as a defensive measure. It was perfect to use this ancient array pattern in the Soul Tomb.Firstly, the ancient array pattern only limited bone ages. The Yin specters were just souls, and they lacked bodies, so they did not have any “bone age”. So they were not restricted and they were free to exit and enter.Other than that, the Soul Tomb required some elites to be sent in from time to time as the Yin specters’ bodies.As these elites seldom never exceeded the age of forty, they too were not limited by the bone age restrictions from the ancient array pattern, and they were free to enter.